Zelcron
Name: Zelcron Gender: Male Universe: Bionicle Species: Makuta Mask, :anohi Jutlin, the Mask of Corruption Element: Shadow Weapons: Nightmare Blade Side: Evil Three Words to Describe: Cruel, Powerful, Tempermental bio Like his fellow Makuta, Zelcron was created by Mata Nui using antidermis, and worked with the Brotherhood of Makuta to create Rahi and maintain order throughout the known Matoran Universe. Zelcron, along with his close friend makuta Morath, created several Rahi, including the Bone Vulture and Blade Lion. However, Zelcron was never pleased with the Brotherhood's role in the universe, believing that with their power, they should rule over the ones they protected. So when Teridax decided to overthrow the Brotherhood and revealed his plan to take over the universe, he was the first to join, becoming a lieutenant to Teridax. Shortly after this time, Zelcron, like the other Makuta, evolved so that they did not need a physical body anymore, and received a new armored body from the Nynrah Ghosts. Zelcron, being one of the first to have his light drained, wondered if other creatures could have the light drained from their body. Along with himself and Morath, Zelcron hired Orgrul, a Makuta technician, and Mutinex, a Makuta scientist, to assist them. Living in a fortress on the island of Lucnon, they studied how this task could be done, creating various machines and creatures for this purpose. After the Toa Hagah rebelled against Teridax, Zelcron took this opportunity to capture his own Toa team, as well as the team of his comrads, and experimented on them. These tests were unsuccessful, and those who didn't die from the experiments were killed off after they were deemed failures. The four Makuta, along with Zelcron's close friend Morath continued to search for experiments and improved their process., with Teridax himself taking interest in this research, hoping to create an army of shadow beings. One day, Zelcron's group came across the Toa Lumerra, which included Lucarian, a Toa of Fire, and Morgana, a Toa of Psionics. The two sides fought, with most of the Toa being murdered, except for Lucarian and Morgana, who were captured. Lucarian himself was chosen as an experiment, using a mysterious machine built by Mutinex and partially powered by the Makuta's own power and DNA, to drain the light out of the Toa. Approximately 95% of Lucarian's light was drained, effectively turning him into a Toa of Shadow. However, during the test, Lucarian destroyed the machine in rage, causing the fortress to collapse. Lucarian, along with a fellow prisoner and Toa of Shadow, Meka, escape the wreckage. Teridax was furious at this failure, and stopped taking interest in Zelcron's research, as well as demoting him from his position. This made Zelcron bitter towards Teridax. Zelcron and his group set up a new fortress on the island of Somnum, and continued their experiments in secret, hoping to use this data to their advantage. Joining them were other Makuta with their own vendetta against Teridax, which included Warlox, Golvix, Scizkor, Hokiko, Hortix, and Krattix. Unfortunately, Krattix betrayed the group, giving their research and information to Mutran, who was researching a similar subject on his own. Zelcron found out, and killed Krattix. However, during the battle, the fortress collapsed, leaving Zelcron with nothing once more. Furious at being humiliated a second time, Zelcron decided to strike away from the Makuta, and with his allies, he formulated his own plan to control the universe. However, Zelcron knew that Teridax's plan would get in the way, so he, along with the others, went into hibernation, waiting for the day for them to strike.... video Category:Makuta Category:Evil Category:Shadow Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Male